


It Just Wasn't Meant To Be

by Enigma434



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Sacrifice, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma434/pseuds/Enigma434
Summary: I love her but she loves someone else. It was all a lie and it hurts but i know what i must do. True love isn't always what it seems but it always wins in the end, even on the day of your wedding. Hearts must be broken to make others whole.WhiteRose Love! Don't worry! Happy Ending!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I thought of just this morning that I really wanted to write. I know I am supposed to be concentrating on my other stories but I couldn’t get this one out of my head and so here it is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The wedding bells were ringing and people were filling the church by the dozens by both family, friends, and business associates. The snow outside did nothing to slow people down or even deter them for arriving as many had arrived the day earlier or even days before in excitement for the event.

It was the wedding of the century they called it. One that will bring about the attention of every living person on Remnant both Human and Faunus. It was the unity of two powerful families, the Schnee’s and the Von Kaiser’s, both representing the two main industries of Atlas, the SDC and the world’s leading weapons and arms producer, Kaiser Industries.

Standing in front of the mirror in his private dressing room was Dean Von Kaiser, the groom of the event and the current CEO of KI. Dressed in a fine and extremely expensive black tux, he smoothed out a few wrinkles and fixed his black tie, clearly nervous for the day’s events.

At twenty-five years old, he was the youngest CEO in the world and was regarded as a genius in both business and industry, having designed many of his company’s current products. He was kind and respectful to all no matter your race or social status and while he was in the weapons industry, he tried to move it to a more helpful goal. His grandfather had found the company during the Great War and quickly turned it to a massive success and honestly, the old man would be disgusted with how he was trying to change things but Dean honestly didn’t care.

Besides his mind, he was fairly handsome with short blonde hair, a strong jaw with thin cheek bones, his eyes were a bright blue that caught the attention of many woman. While he had his fair share of relationships, only a very few of them real while others were manly about his money and power and after many attempts he yearned for the one.

He lightly smiled as he recalled the moment he met her. It was at a ball for the Atlas military filled with dozens of high ranking military commanders and personal including their families and a few friends. He was busy speaking about a new product to General Ironwood when a beautiful, snowy haired goddess walked up to him. Her blues eyes were not unlike his own and he could understand now why woman were so captivated with them as he felt himself feel the same as he stared into hers.

After introducing themselves, they spoke at great lengths from things such as politics to the news to even a few of their favorite tv shows. They talked for what seemed like hours until it was time for them both to leave, but not before he had asked her out on a proper date to which she agreed much to his pleasure.

After that and months of being together, he decided it was time to push things further. He had bought the ring, rightly asked her father for permission to which he eagerly accepted and took her on a romantic night out. At the end, he dropped to a knee and mutter the four words that would change his life.

“Will you marry me?”

The gods could not comprehend the happiness he felt when she told him yes.

Now, after months of planning and preparations, they were to be made husband and wife.

A knock came to his door, shaking him from his thoughts. “Come in.” he said.

Opening the door and walking in was his best man and friend, Jason. They had been friends since they were toddlers and were practically inseparable and some people even thought they were related with their looks almost identical except for Jason’s darker blonde hair and brown eyes. While Jason wasn’t exactly the rich and influential friend that many people would expect and a man like to have, he was a genius in his own right and was even studying to become a doctor in the future. “Hey man. You ready? Doing good?”

Dean gave his friend a light smile and nodded. “Yeah. Just nervous. How is she doing?” In keeping in tradition, the bride and groom were not to see each other until the moment came and until then only communicate through their best man and maid of honor respectively.

“She is doing okay from the last I saw her. Just a few tears and mentions of throwing up.” Jason lightly chuckled. He then took a few steps closer and looked at Dean with concern. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look kinda out of it man.”

“Yeah I’m sure.” Dean said as he turned back to the mirror and checked himself over again. “Just thinking about a few things.” 

A hand was then placed on his shoulder. “Anything you want to talk about? You know I am here for you, right?”

Dean looked in the mirror. His thought went back to two weeks before, a crying woman with her heart torn out and the words of a loving sister that only wanted what was best for her own.

Dean turned his head and gave his friend a large smile. “No. I’m good. Let’s get the show on the road.”

 

** ……………………………………………………………….. **

****

It was time.

Standing at the altar with the preacher, his groomsmen and the bridesmaids, he waited for her. The room he was in was immaculate. The flowers that filled the room and were attached to the edge of each pew were a beautiful set of red and white roses and everything was made for perfection as the bride’s father wanted nothing short of such for his daughter’s wedding.

Suddenly, the music started and everyone stood up. The large double doors at the end of the isle opened and out stepped the woman of the hour and her father at her arm.

His bride, Weiss Schnee.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her walk towards him. She was dressed in a beautiful ivory colored wedding dress with a large tail at the end, reaching out a dozen feet with several women holding in behind her. The dress, as well as those of the bridesmaids, were personally designed by a friend of the bride, Coco Adel. While the bridesmaids were a knee length red with each girl holding a batch of white roses, Weiss’s dress was different.

The dress was amazingly designed, it was sleeveless with the chest set low showing a little cleavage that also had what seemed to be diamonds sewn directly into the dress along the edge of the trim along it and the rest on the dressed trailed down, wrapping around her slim waist and hips perfectly. Her hair was freely flowing down her back and was curled with several red roses laced in it.

To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and he was amazingly lucky to have her. But, it wasn’t only him that thought that.

As he watched her, his mind went back to two weeks ago. It was the night of his bachelor party as well as Weiss’s bachelorette party. They decided to hold it in the same night and surprisingly, both groups ended up meeting at the same club to which they just decided to have one massive party instead of two to save from kicking one or the other out.

It was a great night for the most part in his opinion. Jason tried to get strippers but Dean refused but it didn’t stop one of Weiss’s bridesmaids and one of her oldest friends, the blonde known as Yang Xiao Long, from jumping on top of a table and dancing while dressed in barely anything at all. Besides that, and a few drinks, the night was going well. After having a bit much to drink, he chose to go outside for a bit to get some fresh air alone and hopefully clear his head a bit.

Once he got outside and stood in the alley in between the club and another, he took a deep breath of the cold, chilly air that filled Atlas and relaxed. He thought about how lucky he was and how his life had changed so much since Weiss had entered it. Never before has he been so happy. It was when the sounds of sobbing and someone comforting them did he come out of his peaceful thoughts.

Going by ear, he slowly walked closer to the sound, leading him to edge of the building and was about to turn the corner but stopped once one of them started speaking.

“It’s okay Ruby. You will find someone else.” That voice, he recognized it as Yang from earlier and from what she was saying, Ruby was with her.

Ruby was Weiss’s best friend and one of her bridesmaids. He met Ruby after dating Weiss for several months at a reunion of sorts that her friends through after they had completed Beacon. It was their third one and everyone was genially surprised when Weiss brought a date. When he was introduced to the redhead, he instantly felt a tremor of energy from between her and Weiss that spoke at lengths about their connection. While he was initially nervous about meeting so many of Weiss’s friends, Ruby was greatly helpful in keeping him at ease and even spoke to him at lengths about many stories from her and Weiss’s time at Beacon. It was easy to tell why everyone was friends with the energetic woman and he soon enough found himself lucky to be one of those people. Dean was certain she would’ve been chosen as maid of honor but that was given to Winter, Weiss’s older sister.

He lightly stepped closer in hopes to what was troubling the young girl but stopped once she started speaking.

“But I love her Yang.” The woman said in a sob. “I love her so much and it hurts.”

“I know Ruby I know.” Yang said. “But she has someone else now and to break that would be wrong.”

Taking a chance, Dean leaned against the wall around the corner and peaked over the edge. He saw both Yang and Ruby sitting on the hard-concrete floor and that the older sister had both her arms wrapped around the younger one who was crying into her shoulder. His heart went out to the redhead and wished that he could comfort her in any way he can. Maybe help her fix whatever relationship she was in or something.

It was then that he heard something that would change everything.

“But I don’t know if I can’t be without her. I know that she has him now and everything but you know that it isn’t real. Her father only made her be with him for the company. He is _forcing_ her to be with him. I know it is wrong to say since I know that he really does love her but Weiss shouldn’t be with him, she should be with me.” Ruby said with a muffle as she spoke into Yang’s shoulder and her crying intensified.

“I know Ruby but you can’t stop it. You have to let go and move on. It is just the way it has to be. You have to be strong for Weiss. Okay?” Yang asked with concern and love filling her voice and pulled her sister’s head up.

Ruby’s eyes were red and streaks of tears were evident on her face as she nodded. “I will. Years ago, she told me she would be the best partner ever and I swore to be the same. Now and forever.”

 _Forcing her? But, that can’t be? Can it?’_ He had heard rumors that the CEO of the SDC was not a great father and could be cruel to his children but to force one of them to marry and just to for his company? That didn’t make sense to him.

And Ruby. Ruby is in love with Weiss and from what he could tell, she had been for some time. It actually torn at his heart to hear that the wonderful young woman was in love with his fiancé and was willing to let it go for Weiss.

Turning away, he headed back inside lost in his thoughts. The night went by just as before though Yang and Ruby left early as they felt tired but Dean knew the truth. For the next two weeks, he started to pay attention to Weiss and Ruby and how they interacted. From the way, they talked to touches or hugs that lingered slightly longer than need to subtle glances to the other when they thought nobody would notice. A part of him wanted to pretend he didn’t notice, that everything was okay but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t do it.

As his mind returned to the present, he watched as Weiss drew closer and as her eyes landed on him with a small smile before moving across everyone else. When they landed on Ruby, he noticed Weiss’s eyes almost tingle and her smile grow slightly bigger but with a hint of sadness to it. He turned his gaze to Ruby and noticed the same look as well as a few tears on her face.

After two weeks, he made a startling revelation.

Weiss was not in love with him, she was in love with Ruby.

It pained him to understand it. That it was all true. That Weiss’s father forced her to date him, to agree to marry him and only for the sack of his company. To gain more power. It sickened him to his very core that a man could do that to his own daughter. It was why he knew what he must do.

When Weiss and her father reached the altar, Dean put on a smile and shook the man’s hand before taking Weiss’s own in his. He looked at her. She was so incredibly beautiful, even with the veil covering her face. It broke his heart to do what he had to do.

The preacher went on to speak about marriage and the bonds they would share throughout their life and the struggles they would face. It was at the point where he asked Weiss if she was willing to stay with him to death do you part did he act.

“I d-” Weiss started to say but was interrupted when Dean put his hand up. She looked at him with a quizzical look just as everyone else was to which he simply smiled in return.

“It is okay Weiss. You don’t need to lie anymore. I know the truth.”

Weiss only grew more puzzled as she looked at him. “W-what? What truth?”

“That you don’t love me.” He then took a step back and looked out to the crowd and raised his voice as he spoke. “Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I am sorry to say but this wedding will no longer be taking place.” Gasp were heard in the church and mummers were spoken but he simply put his hands up and continued. “But there will be a wedding today, just not the one you were expecting.”

Turning around, he made his way towards the bridesmaids and held out his hand to Ruby. The redhead looked at him questionably to which he only winked and smiled. She took his hand he led her to the altar.

“R-Ruby. You…you cheated on me with Ruby?” Weiss said with tears in her eyes as her mind went to the worst conclusion just as had everyone else in the church.

“What? No, no. I am just putting her in her proper place.” He said with a smile. He pulled Ruby next to him and placed her in front of Weiss. The pair looked at each other for a second when realization struck them. Weiss looked to Dean with a shocked expression. “W-Wha…Dean? What are you doing?”

He held his smile as he spoke to her. “Weiss, I love you. I truly do and I would give anything to marry you…but…I can’t it. Not when your heart belongs to someone else.” He said as he turned to Ruby who blushed and cried. He then took their hands and entwined them in front of them. “This. This is what a wedding is supposed to be. It is about true love and love that will last eternity. That is what I see before me and that is why I will not and cannot continue to go through with this wedding.”

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, both blushing with tears in their eyes and down their cheeks as they smiled. Ruby then turned to Dean. “How? How did you know?”

“I heard you and Yang in the alley at the club. After that, I just watched when you two were together. It wasn’t hard to figure out and I hated myself for not figuring it out before. You two love each other and I would rather lose Weiss then make her live a lie.”

Ruby smiled and suddenly jumped up and hugged him. He returned the embrace and when he turned to Weiss, she did the same.

“I love you Weiss. Always and forever. I just know that together, you two will be happy.” He whispered in her ear.

Weiss retracted from the hug and looked at him. She lightly brushed a tear as it fell down his face before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for doing this, for leading you on. I never wanted for my love to be fake. I do love you…just not in that way.” She said with her eyes lowering to the floor and a tear falling down her face.

Gently, he lifted her head and place a kiss on her forehead before smiling at her. “I know and I don’t blame you.” He then turned to Mr. Schnee. “I blame you. Forcing your daughter into a marriage that she did not want. To life a lie. All just to fill your wallet.” He said with venom.

The older man stood up from his chair and raised a finger. “How dare you accuse me of such things?! You are to marry my daughter this instant or their will be no wedding at all!”

“No. I will not marry her. She is to be with Ruby.”

“Then there will be no wedding!” Mr. Schnee walked towards Weiss and make a move to grab her when Dean grabbed his arm tightly.

“You will not lay a single finger on her.” He said with gritted teeth.

“Or what? She is my daughter. She is my property. She is my…” The white-haired man was about to yell but was interrupted by a slap to his face by his own daughter.

“I do not belong to you!” Weiss yelled with fire in her eyes. “I am my own person and I will marry Ruby! If you don’t agree with it then leave and take your damn company with you!”

Her father looked at her with rage as he held his cheek. “You are no longer my daughter. You are no longer a Schnee!” He yelled as he started to leave.

“Good!” Weiss shouted at him as he left before turning to Ruby and smiling. “Besides, I would much rather be a Rose anyways.”

Ruby giggled and launched herself at Weiss, capturing her lips in a kiss.

After a few seconds, Dean chuckled. “You know, we aren’t exactly at that moment yet.” This caused Ruby and Weiss to separate, both with blushes but large grins on their face. He then looked to the preacher and smiled. “You may need to restart.”

Dean moved to take a seat but was stopped when Weiss grabbed his arm. He raised an eyebrow but she tilted her head with a smile towards the empty spot among her bridesmaids. He laughed and nodded before taking his spot beside Winter as well as Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake who were more of Weiss’s friends.

The preacher restarted his words and continued the wedding. When the ‘I do’s’ were spoken, many tears were shed, mostly by Weiss’s family and friends as well as Ruby’s, but when the pair finally shared their first kiss as wife and wife, that was when the cheers were heard.

Everyone was happy as the pair smiled and laughed as confetti was thrown around them. Dean hugged them both once more before standing back and smiling as both girls were hugged by their older sisters.

When he saw the smiles and happiness radiating off both Ruby and Weiss’s faces, he knew he made the right choice. He loved Weiss but he had to sacrifice his love for her to make her happy.

For them, it just wasn’t meant to be.


	2. Epilogue-Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Weiss's, ten years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the story was meant to be a one-shot but it was so well received that I decided to introduce an Epilogue of sorts for everyone and people really wanted to see if Dean had a happy ending after everything.
> 
> FYI, this story is a practice run of sorts for the future of A Little WhiteRose but nothing in here guarantees anything in that story. Nothing is set in stone as the saying goes.

Kids ran around the living room laughing and giggling to all sorts of things. Two were girls at around seven years of age, sisters really, one with white hair and baby blue eyes wearing a blue dress with snowflakes on it plus a red bow in her hair, tying it into a ponytail. The other girl had short crimson hair with a streak of white going down the side and silver eyes and was wearing a black dress with a red hoodie overtop.

They were being chased by another girl who was a few years younger but still full of energy, she had dark black hair like her mother and a pair of blue eyes much like her father.  She herself was dressed more relaxed in a pair of jeans and blue wool sweater with a white puppy on it.

The house they were in was small but comfortable for the family that resided there. Even though they had the money to build a home big enough for a dozen or so families but they didn’t care too much. Outside the snow was melting and the weather was turning much warm. This is why he picked Vale instead of Atlas to be his home where it only snowed a few months of the year and not almost every day.

The kids continued their laughing and playing, almost running into the owner of the home and father to the youngest child. “Hey! What did I say about running in the house Abigail?” he said with a stern but caring voice to his daughter.

“Not too.” The girl, Abigail, mumbled with her head down and hands clasped in front of her while she stood in front of her father.

The man kneed down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Exactly. Now,” he smiled and placed a kiss on her head, “go play but be safe. Okay?” he asked with concern.

Abigail smiled. “Yes Daddy.” She said before placing a kiss on his cheek and followed the other two girls upstairs.

A woman walked into the living room with a cup of tea, wearing a white sundress with blue flowers on it and red sash, and stood next to the man. “You girls do the same? Osiria, Dawn? Understand?” she said with hard blue eyes like her daughter as well as snowy white hair.

“Yes mommy!” both girls shouted as they headed up the stairs and down the hall. Soon enough a door was shut followed by giggles.

The white-haired woman placed her hand on her head and shoot it but held a small smile on her face. “Kids. Never thought we would have something like this now did we Dean?” she asked as she walked to a nearby couch and took a spot.

“You’re not kidding.” Dean chuckled. He had changed over the past ten years but not much. Besides a few wrinkles here and there as well as a full blonde beard on his face, he was still the same man that stood to the side and allowed the woman he loved, to marry the woman she loved. “You know, I still can’t believe that even with Dawn inheriting your looks she is a perfect clone of Ruby personality wise.” He said as he took a seat on his comfortable lazy-boy across from Weiss.

“I know right.” Weiss laughed and took a drink of her tea. “I swear that if I wasn’t the one that delivered her I would think that she was cloned and just given my hair and eyes to fool me.”

“Indeed.” Dean laughed. He looked at Weiss and couldn’t believe how little she had changed. He hair was the same bright white in a bit shorter and her blue eyes were if anything had grown brighter over the years, as if they were ever filling with life. No wrinkle existed on her face and there was no sign that she had even aged a day. It seemed that not even time itself could touch the beauty of Weiss Rose.

After the wedding, things took off for Ruby and Weiss quite well. The had to deal with some bad press with a few thinking that Weiss had an affair with Ruby while dating Dean but the latter full explained everything whenever he could to make sure that the pair were never to blame. After that, they simply went on as Huntresses for a few years before Weiss became the CEO of the SDC.

“How have you been Weiss?”

The woman smiled. “Couldn’t be better. The SDC has completely changed and with Blake as my COO the Human-Faunus relations have gotten better, not perfect but better.” A few years after the wedding, her father had a heart attack and Whitley was deemed to…extreme in some regards to the company and was fired from the role of CEO and arrested after only five months. After that, it was only a matter of time till Weiss was given the job and the company had never been better.

“That isn’t what I meat.” Smirked Dean.

Weiss rolled her eyes and set her tea down on the small coffee table in front of her. “I know. Things have been a fine honestly. Even though Ruby has taken the combat instructor role at Beacon she still manages to be home every day for supper and we have even started construction of a house outside of the school to live in to make things easier.”

“That was very nice of Glynda to allow you to do so.”

“That it was.” Weiss smiled. “Though I think that a very generous donation from the SDC might have had a hand in it.” She winked.

Dean chuckled. “Probably but I won’t say anything if you won’t.”

The pair laughed together. Dean really enjoyed these moments with Weiss. It reminded him of their time together and while he did miss that time at some moments, he knew that he made the right choice that day and wouldn’t change it for the world. He even found someone else and would give that up for anything.

“God damnit Ruby!! Those were for the kids!!” A shout could be heard from the kitchen.

“I’m sorry! I only meant to have a little bit but it tasted so could and I just lost control!” Another yelled followed by the sound of a spoon hitting the wall.

“I don’t care. I—HEY! Get back here Ruby Rose and clean up this mess!” The sound of a high pitched “YEEP” and a door slamming shut drew the pair in the living rooms attention.

They looked out a nearby window that showed the side of the house and the edge of the forest to see Weiss’s wife, Ruby in a pair of jeans and blue blouse, being chased by a black-haired woman in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt with a golden dragon on it, both covered by a partly dirty white apron.

Both sighed as they watched the two, grown woman running out in the cold and hard ground. “Looks like Ruby ate all the cookie dough again.” Dean said.

Weiss groaned and placed a hand on her face. “Why did I marry that dolt again?”

“Because you love her and I told you too.” Dean smirked. Weiss glared at him but he still simply shrugged. “What? I was right and now you have two beautiful girls and a happy family. Your Welcome.” He said with a smug look and a nod.

“True and thank you.” Weiss said with a smile. “I just home Cinder doesn’t kill her or bake her into the next batch of cookies.”

Dean shook his head with a slight frown. “Nah she wouldn’t do that. The cookies would taste terrible.” He joked.

“How have you and Cinder been anyways? I heard that you were expecting again?”

Dean had met Cinder a few months after the wedding. She used to be a reporter for a news station in Atlas which is how they met when she wanted to interview him about his thoughts on the event. Things progressed quite well after that and after a year of dating they were engaged, then married, until finally they welcomed their baby girl into the world. Now, Cinder runs a news website at home while Dean simply works as an inventor for his company other than running it.

Dean nodded and grinned. “Yep. Been two months now and we couldn’t be happier. Abigail is just excited to have a baby brother or sister in a few months.”

The front door opened up and Ruby ran in, jumping on the couch and coward behind her wife. “Weiss! Protect me!”

“You do know that you are a grown woman, a mother, a full trained huntress, and the combat instructor at the world’s most pristine Hunter Academy. Right?” Weiss questioned with her head slightly turned to the woman behind her.

Ruby nodded. “And I would rather face a Nevermore or a hundred baby diapers than face an angry Cinder.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh knowing full well what it is like to be on the receiving end of that anger and honestly, he didn’t blame Ruby.

Seconds later Cinder walked in and stared at the hiding huntress with a fiery gaze and hand on her hip. “Your wife isn’t going to protect you. Now, you are going to go in that kitchen, make a new batch of cookies, and clean that mess up or the next time I make some you will never get a taste.”

Ruby looked to Weiss who nodded and frowned before heading into the kitchen. Cinder rolled her eyes and walked over to her husband. “I’m going to go upstairs to change. Be down in a sec, okay?” Dean smiled at her and nodded before the pair exchanged a short but love filled kiss and then Cinder heading upstairs. “And make sure that Ruby doesn’t burn down the house if you can!” she jokingly yelled once she got up.

Dean and Weiss shared a laugh.

“What an interesting pair of wives we have. Makes you wonder what could’ve been huh? How different things would be if we actually went through with the wedding?” Weiss said, resting her elbow on the arm rest of the couch and her head in the palm.

Dean frowned. He thought back to the wedding, to what life could’ve been like if he didn’t do what he did, to how miserable Weiss would’ve been as well as Ruby, how his beautiful daughter and god-daughters would never have existed. He would have Weiss but he would lose everything else. Besides, he was happy. He loved Weiss but not in that sense, not anymore.

He smiled and shook his head. “Nope. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Neither would I.” Weiss smiled. “I love Ruby and my daughters. They mean everything to me. Without them, who knows where I would be.”

Suddenly, the three girls ran from the upstairs down into the kitchen, earning a yelp from Ruby inside.

“Weiss! Can you help me?!” The redhead woman yelled, needing help controlling the three rugrats.

The snowy haired girl shook her head and laughed. “Coming dear!” she shouted. She then got up from her seat and headed into the kitchen where she shrieked in surprise followed by giggles and laughter as a batch of flour was thrown at her by her daughters.

Dean shook his head and looked up at a nearby photo. It had him, Cinder, and Abigail with Weiss, Ruby, Osiria, and Dawn from Abigail’s birthday last month.

A smile crossed his face once again. “Not a thing.” He got up from his chair and headed in to the kitchen, to join his friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!!! Also, if you liked this story, please check out my other ones if you can.
> 
> Plus, if you have any ideas for a WhiteRose one-shot of sorts or on any chapters you would like to see from my other stories please just PM me! I am willing to give some of them a shot!

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, my first one-shot. I hope you all liked it and I didn’t get it reviewed so if you see any mistakes please let me know!!  
> I will hopefully get something out for the rest of my stories, mostly for A Little WhiteRose as it is close to being done and my most popular.  
> Please REVIEW!!!! They make me happy and help me continue writing with things get tough!


End file.
